


Can I Get Closer To You

by dsilza



Series: You Are Mine [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Isabella never existed, Jealous Ed, Jealousy, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsilza/pseuds/dsilza
Summary: Mayor Oswald Cobblepot has a dashing new assistant who is beginning to wear on Edward's patience.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Can I get closer to you_   
>  _Tell me the truth_   
>  _Can I get an answer from you_   
>  _Show me a sign_   
>  _Here I stand with my heart in my hands_   
>  _And all I do_   
>  _To get closer to you_   
>  _\- Adelita's Way_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> For bwv244erbarmedich who requested jealous Ed!

It was nearly two o’clock in the afternoon when Edward returned to City Hall to take Oswald out to lunch. They’d both been working incredibly hard and had barely any time to see each other outside of their jobs, so he figured it would be a nice treat.

Ed pushed through the revolving doors as if on a mission, giving a terse nod to anyone who acknowledged him until he reached the mayor’s office, where his hand paused just as he was about to knock. There was laughter; not only that, it was most definitely Oswald’s. He could hear another voice, a man’s, whom he didn’t recognize. When there was a pause in the conversation, Edward continued on, knocking as if he had just arrived, before entering the room. The frown on Oswald’s face changed the moment he realized it was Ed, his eyes lighting up with a smile that always managed to stop the pounding in his chest.

“Ed, hello! Is it lunch time already?” He asked, looking up at the clock on his desk.

“Yes, the car is waiting outside.” Ed smiled sincerely at Oswald before directing his attention to the man who was standing in front of Oswald, clearly distracting him from his mayoral duties.

Before he could be properly introduced, the younger man took the initiative and stuck out his hand, plastering a toothy grin Ed’s way. “Hey, I’m David! I’m filling in for Penny the next few weeks while she’s on vacation. You must be Mr. Nygma! Mayor Cobblepot has told me all about you!”

David was attractive enough, tall much like Edward, with slicked back blonde hair. He had green eyes that seemed to sparkle even when there wasn’t light directly hitting them, and his seemingly genuine enthusiasm and charisma coupled with that perfect smile would’ve lured anyone in, besides Edward Nygma of course.

“Welcome,” he said through clenched teeth. He was not going to like this man.

“Mr Sawyer here-”

“David, please-”

“-has been an excellent help so far.” Oswald smiled warmly at David. “I’d say he’s just about earned his way into a permanent position here!”

David smirked and winked at Oswald, who had the audacity to look to the floor while his entire face turned red.

“Has he now.” Ed could feel his jaw tighten and smile fade; no one had ever made Oswald look like that except for him.

“Well, I’ll let you two get to your lunch date,” Another wink, this time towards Ed, though he only had eyes for Oswald, who was blushing even more furiously.

“It’s not a-”

“Thank you,” Ed grimaced, cutting off Oswald’s protests.

Once more, David gave a knowing smile at the two, before closing the door behind him. Ed sighed; it was going to be a long few weeks.

The next morning Edward walked Oswald to his office, having completely forgotten about David and his stupid charm. Their shoulders bumped occasionally, causing them to look up at each other and smile; Ed noticed, with no small amount of satisfaction, the charming blush that covered Oswald’s cheeks and neck. He wondered just how far that blush went down, and if he could follow it with his tongue-

Okay he was getting distracted.

“Shall we do lunch again today, Ed?” Oswald asked softly, fiddling with the papers on his desk as he sat down.

“I’d love to. Shall we say one o’clock? There’s a nice little-”

David suddenly came bursting through the door, two plates in his hands, “Good morning, Mayor Cobblepot! May I interest you in a strawberry Danish, I baked them myself!” He stopped short when he noticed Ed glaring at him.

“Uh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” He at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

Oswald grimaced at him, and Ed counted that as a silent win. “Hello David. In future, knock before entering so…abruptly.”

“O-of course, sir.”

“I’ll see you at one o’clock, Ed,” Oswald smiled warmly, his eyes seemed to sparkle. It was a clear dismissal though, which didn’t bode well, because immediately the mayor’s attention went to David.

As he nodded and turned to leave, he did his best to ignore the conversation being had; he couldn’t stand another moment of Oswald’s uncharacteristically excited tone as he spoke to his new assistant. Once on the other side of the door, Ed could hear the cringe-worthy sound of David’s over the top compliments.

“Mayor Cobblepot-”

“Call me Oswald-”

“-I do love the way you do your hair. It’s very suiting to someone as handsome and powerful as you.”

And instead of calling the man out on his ass-kissing, Oswald simply stuttered out a thank you; Ed could _hear_ how hard he was blushing.

Edward _really_ needed to kill someone.

**** 

For the next week and a half this behavior continued, much to Ed’s chagrin; just as he was getting the courage to tell Oswald how he felt, David had to come along. The man was bringing Oswald desserts every single day and the compliments that somehow made Oswald beam and turn cherry red got wilder.

In retrospect, Ed should’ve seen what was coming next.

It was nearly time for the mayor’s scheduled press conference and the man himself was nowhere to be found. He tried calling him, but it went straight to voicemail, and everyone he asked had no idea where he could be. Ed checked his watch, it was ten-to-ten and no Oswald. This was not the time for the mayor to start becoming tardy; the recent string of murders had everyone on edge and they needed some reassurance from their leader.

“Mr. Nygma? Mr. Nygma!”

“What?!” Ed came face to face with a timid young man who looked like he’d rather jump off a bridge than call attention to himself.

“I-I just wanted to tell you that I saw the Mayor go to his office with Mr. Sawyer. I heard you were looking for him…”

Ed could barely hear over the blood rushing in his ears. “Yes, yes, alright, thank you.” If it was possible to kill someone with just a glance, the young man would’ve dropped dead instead of running away.

This was the last straw. Who did David think he was, stalling the Mayor when he had important things to be doing? Ed was absolutely not angry because they were alone together…again. He was just being a thoughtful friend.

Honestly, after the past few weeks, he really should have learned his lesson about walking into Oswald’s office without knocking. He looked up from his phone to stop dead in his tracks, mouth falling open in horrified shock.

David was pressed up against Oswald, one hand placed possessively on his hip while the other cupped his cheek. Their mouths were far too close together to be mistaken for anything other than what was really happening. The worst part was, Oswald looked positively entranced by David; he was gripping his lapels so hard his knuckles were white, and his cloudy eyes were trained on David’s parted lips.

The door shutting behind him sounded like a gunshot in the intensely quiet room. Oswald sprang back from David as if he’d been burned, eyes immediately meeting Ed’s in horror.

“Ed! I-I was just-”

“Your press conference starts in two minutes. You need to get a move on if you don’t want to be late, Mayor Cobblepot.” Ed could hear how hoarse his voice was, but he could barely breathe or blink to correct it. He felt like he was going to throw up from the weight that had settled at the bottom of his stomach.

“We were just running over his opening speech!” David interjected with a phony smile, but somehow still managing to glare.

Still not breaking their eye contact, Oswald gripped his cane so tight it looked painful, before limping to stand in front of Ed. “Ed, please, you have to listen…”

Ed swallowed; it was hard to ignore the pleading, desperate look in his friend’s eyes. “You’re going to be late. Please…go, Oswald.”

Looking depressingly defeated, Oswald turned back to Edward once more before he exited the room. “I’ll see you at the mansion tonight?”

Afraid to look him in the eye and not trusting himself to speak, Ed nodded at Oswald’s black and white shoes, looking up only when the door softly clicked shut. 

“You know, it’s considered rude to enter a room without knocking,” a voice spoke up, breaking him out of his shattered thoughts.

“What?!” He snarled, eyes shooting daggers at David’s stupid smug face. “What are you playing at, you little _worm_.” His fingers itched for his switch blade to sink into the little cretins throat.

David put his hands up in mock surrender. “Calm down, Nygma. He’s not here anymore. You don’t have to pretend like you haven’t been thinking the same thing.”

Ed stalked forward, clenching his fists so he could be ready to strike if need be. “Explain. Or I’ll carve you another hole to breathe out of.”

Instead of looking even remotely worried, David just laughed and helped himself to Oswald’s expensive whisky, pouring two fingers into a couple of crystal glasses.

Shaking his head, he continued, “you know…getting close to the Penguin? He’s surprisingly gullible for a man who rules the underworld. Although I’m sure you know that already.”

He took a sip of his whisky then handed a glass to a stunned Edward. All he could do in response was accept the offer with a shaking hand.

“It’s always ‘Ed this,’ and ‘Ed that’ with him. I figured you’d already started working your way in. But hey,” he shrugged, “I was quicker.” Downing the rest of his drink, he poured himself another one, completely ignoring the fact that Ed had become a near statue of trembling rage. “It’s nothing personal, of course.”

“You…you’re taking advantage of Oswald?”

“Pfft, taking advantage of?” He chuckled again, “that’s harsh wording. The freak was _panting_ for it. All it took was a few jokes there and a flutter of my eyelashes, and wham! I’ve got him bent over a table and a new scandal to break down his temporary rule.”

_Freak._

The switchblade was in his hands before he could even think of using it. Ed was practically running on autopilot and nothing could’ve stopped his firm hand slicing into a surprised David’s throat, splashing blood all over the office and Ed’s suit. There was a deafening ringing in his ears as he snarled and brought down the knife over and over and over again.

Only when David was lying unmoving and bloody on the office floor, did Ed stand back, brain returning to his body to see the gory carnage. Chest heaving, heart pounding, and hands suddenly calm, he closed the blade and put it back into his suit pocket. The crystal glass he had been holding laid shattered on the floor, whisky and blood mixing together like oil and water.

Straightening his tie, Edward stepped carefully over David’s lifeless body, and gulped down the rest of the man’s unfinished drink; it wasn’t like he was going to need it anymore.

Then, like a spell being suddenly broken, he sucked in a shuddering breath and slowly stepped back; he had never killed like that before, in such a rage that all he could see was red.

“Oh dear,” he gasped. One thing he knew for sure, Oswald was going to be incredibly angry.

As if the world was secretly out to get him, Ed heard the tell-tale footsteps of Oswald Cobblepot quickly approaching the door. The conference was over and he was about to walk in to see Edward bathed in the blood of his new assistant. Wonderful.

Oswald’s reaction was about the same as he expected: mouth agape, wide eyes, and hands up in shock.

“Edward?! What happened… _what did you do?!_ ”

“I-I can explain everything…” Ed at least had the decency to look guilty.

“You’re damn right you’re going to explain,” Oswald snapped. “But you’re in luck! I need to get Victor over here to clean up your mess!” He pulled out his phone and immediately dialed. “Don’t let _anyone_ in here until I return.”

Without another word, Oswald slammed the door shut behind him, leaving Ed alone with the crime scene.

When Penguin finally returned, he had Victor Zsasz and three of his women in tow. Oswald stood in the corner, silently fuming while the work was completed quickly and quietly. Luckily a new pressed suit was also brought for Ed so he could throw the blood stained one away; he couldn’t bring himself to say a word.

They stood in silence, the minutes dragging on once Zsasz left, until Ed spoke, breaking through the thick tension.

“Oswald, I’m sorry,” He said softly, looking up from his perch on the mayor’s desk.

“What were you thinking Ed?!”

So Ed told him. He told him everything that David had said about using him and wanting to tear down everything he had built. Oswald was surprisingly silent the whole way through, staring at the floor while he gripped his cane.

“I’m not sorry I killed him, Oswald. But,” he took a deep breath, “I am sorry that I acted without your permission.”

“I…appreciate your honesty, Ed.” Finally, _finally_ , Oswald looked up and met Ed’s gaze, but he looked almost sad. “It seems once again I was betrayed by someone I thought I could trust. My foolish desires blinded me to his true intentions. Truly, I thank you Ed, for continuing to be a loyal friend.”

Oswald hobbled over to his desk and sat down behind it. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a lot to consider.”

Years later, Edward still wouldn’t be able to recall why he finally said it; what could have possibly compelled him to divulge such a secret so randomly. Perhaps it was the dejected look in Oswald’s eyes, or the heartbreaking way he had called him a ‘loyal friend.’ Whatever it was, it was the push he seemed to need.

“I didn’t kill him just because he insulted you,” Ed began, turning to stand in front of the mayor’s desk, fidgeting with his hands.

“What?” Oswald looked up at him with confusion.

“I…I was jealous when I saw the two of you in a romantic embrace. And then when he said he was simply using you I couldn’t…” Ed swallowed hard, forcing himself to stare into Oswald’s eyes, so he would finally know the truth. “I couldn’t let him live because… _I’m in love with you,_ Oswald. You’re the first person I’ve ever truly loved, apart from Kristen, but this is somehow different – it’s better. Does that make sense?” He forced himself to stop talking otherwise he knew he would continue to ramble.

Oswald stared at him, eyes wide open, and a hopeful expression taking over his sharp features. He stood up suddenly, pushing back his chair and supporting himself on his desk.

“You love me?”

“Yes. Yes I do. I have for a while now.” Ed pushed his glasses back up his face with his sweaty, trembling hands.

He watched Oswald guide himself to stand in front of Ed, neither of them daring to break eye contact. Just as Ed was about to excuse himself from the room, a manic grin spread over Oswald’s face.

“I have loved you for so long Edward Nygma. I love you.”

It was unclear who moved first, but somehow they met in the middle; Oswald on his tip-toes and arms wrapped around Ed’s neck, while Ed wrapped his own arms tightly around Oswald’s waist. Their lips moved together frantically like they were trying to devour one another, as if they were trying to consume and be consumed. It was nothing like Edward had ever experienced before, especially not with Kristen. He could feel Oswald’s thin body trembling against him while his fingers involuntarily dug a little too roughly into the soft skin at his new lover's hips.

When they broke apart for air, Oswald tossed Ed’s glasses onto his desk, before spinning them around, pressing Edward roughly against the adjoining wall. There was a thud from his head making contact, followed by a deep throaty moan, which only seemed to spur Oswald on more. There were fireworks going off behind Ed’s eyes, the feel of the smaller man’s clothed thigh pressing in between his own. As much as he wanted to continue where this fiery kiss was clearly heading, he forced them to slow down, making his kisses gentler and loosening his death grip on Oswald’s hips. When they eventually parted, he could feel quick hot breath against his face and gentle fingers rubbing against his neck, soothing his pounding heart.

“Shall we take this back to the mansion?” Ed asked breathlessly.

He didn’t want their first time to be some quick fuck in the mayor’s office; he wanted to do this right. Luckily Oswald seemed to be in agreement.

“Yes. Let’s go home.”

With one more chaste kiss, Edward linked hands with Oswald and locked the office door behind them.


End file.
